


C’mon little wing, you know all you have to do is ask

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick is kind of in love with his little brother's pussy okay?, Dirty Talk, Incest, Jason Todd has a pussy, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Squirting, Theres a bit of Brujay but the sexy times is just dickjay, Top Dick Grayson, Trans Jason Todd, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and that fact is brought up multiple times by Dick, dick takes pictures and jason isnt exactly happy about it but lets him anyway, dubcon nudes, i guess, idk if thats a thing, if you squint there's brudick too, just leave him alone, like kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: Everyone seemed relaxed and everything was fine, and as much as Jason would try to hide, he was warming up to Dick, almost enjoying and wanting to spend time with the older man. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that Dick was always so gentle and caring when he played with his pussy. Absolutely nothing, Jason didn’t like being coddled like that! He was Robin, he could take some cock in the most violent of ways.Or: Jason tries to masturbate under the covers during movie night, gets found out by Dick, and ends up coming several times thanks to his dedicated big bro :)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	C’mon little wing, you know all you have to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags and happy reading

It had been a while since Bruce had been able to coach Dick into joining him and Jason for movie night. Understandably so, his oldest had a bit of a rocky relationship with the youngest, and Bruce would always kick himself whenever he thought about the things he could’ve done differently. But now, as the three of them were sitting together watching an action movie Jason really shouldn’t be watching, it didn’t seem to matter.

Everyone seemed relaxed and everything was fine, and as much as Jason would try to hide, he was warming up to Dick, almost enjoying and wanting to spend time with the older man. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that Dick was always so gentle and caring when he played with his pussy. Absolutely nothing, Jason didn’t like being coddled like that! He was Robin, he could take some cock in the most violent of ways. Not that he hated it when Dick was gentle. Or when he’d eat him out better than Bruce ever could. Or the way he rolled his hips oh-so-slowly and it would always hit every right spot. It had absolutely nothing to do with that. But oh God did those thoughts get Jason wet.

The boy discreetly looked around the room, confirming that both of the men were focused on the movie and slowly spread his legs open under the blanket, a hand carefully snaking down and into his pants. His fingers made their way to his little hole and he almost gasped at how wet he was.

It’s not like it was his fault. Dick always had the indecency of coming over in such tight shirts, pulling at his muscles and showing off all of his muscular power.

Dipping his fingers in for a moment to collect some of his juices, Jason soon got to work, slowly rubbing circles around his clit. He bit his lips to try to contain his moans and he tried to remind himself that he was supposed to be watching a movie. He did everything slowly, so as not to make any noise. He didn’t want to disrupt the older men.

But when the gunshot scenes began to happen, Jason couldn’t help but speed up, knowing that his sounds would be covered by the movie’s and needing the extra stimulation if he wanted to cum.

Dick thought he had heard something. Frowning a little, he wondered just what Jason was doing under the covers. His suspicions came to an end when the movie got quiet all of a sudden and he could clearly hear the wet sounds coming from him. His eyes rose up to Jason’s face, realizing how glazed over his expression was. He clicked his tongue and sighed, putting his hands under the blanket and finding his way to Jason’s pants.

“Take your hand off, Jay.” He said. Jason blushed profusely when he realized he had been caught, and blushed even more when Dick replaced his fingers with his own, gently rubbing at his slit. He clicked his tongue again, sounding almost disappointed “Look at how wet you are.” Dick’s expression was something between a pout and a frown, and he didn’t take his eyes away from the TV for a moment “C’mon little wing, you know all you have to do is ask. You don’t have to sneak around, masturbating quietly next to me when you feel horny. Just ask. I’m your big brother, I’m here to help you.”

Jason breathed out harshly when he felt Dick’s finger circling around his clit.

“Do you want me to put them inside?” Dick asked gently.

“Yes, please.” Jason whimpered weakly.

Two of Dick’s fingers gently pushed into his little hole, feeling how tight Jason still was around them. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s head before pumping them in and out of Jason, making the boy arch off the couch and squirm around desperately. He could no longer hold back his moans.

Under any other circumstance, Bruce would have joined them. But it was clear to him that Dick didn’t want to take this any further than making Jason cum on his fingers, probably a few times. The young man was still watching the movie, and Bruce knew that he’d be able to tell him all about the script and write a full-on, almost professional critic after the end. If he got in the middle, things would escalate and Dick would get annoyed that his focus was being pulled out of the movie.

So he simply intertwined Jason’s hand with his and smiled to himself, proud that his boys were getting along so nicely.

Jason threw his head back, moaning loudly. Dick took the hand that Jason had between his legs a few moments ago and sucked on the fingers, humming at the taste of his little brother.

“Best snack ever.” Dick mumbled as he licked Jason’s hand clean, making the boy blush and try to hide himself. To no avail, obviously, seen as both of his hands were being held by his family. He squeezed Bruce’s much larger hand, and Bruce squeezed his back, smiling fondly at his little boy. He brushed his son’s hair back with his free hand, before directing his gaze to the movie again.

Jason whined and panted between them, the lewd sounds his pussy made on Dick’s fingers getting increasingly louder and filling the room. Dick sped up, somehow hitting Jason’s g-spot perfectly even without looking properly at the boy. Jason squirmed, tried to sit up more, then tried to slide down the couch again, legs moving in every possible direction and his now free, licked clean hand, clutched at Dick’s shirt, then Dick’s leg, then Dick’s arm.

He came without a warning, squeezing around Dick’s fingers in that characteristic way that alerted his brother of the orgasm, so he sped up, being a little rougher to get Jason through it. He didn’t breathe, simply couldn’t, squealing as the wave hit him. His legs shook and his breathing was deep. Dick didn’t remove his fingers from Jason’s pussy, keeping them still as he waited for Jason to calm down. When the boy’s breathing was even again, Dick smiled at him.

“Do you want one more?” He asked, slowly dragging his fingers in and out of Jason’s small hole.

Jason whined and whimpered, nodding as he squirmed more on the couch.

“Okay.” Dick chuckled, quickly resuming his pumps, going as hard as he could, fingers slamming against Jason’s g-spot with every thrust.

Jason’s eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open, slack-jawed as he had a crushing grip on Bruce’s hand. Every single noise he made was music to his father’s ears, and he wasn’t able to hold them back anymore. The sounds coming from his pussy weren’t any better either, louder and wetter than they were before. If Jason had a shred of conscience left, he’d feel so embarrassed he might’ve asked for Dick to stop.

Instead, he tried to beg for more. Dick laughed as he pressed up hard against his sweet spot, rubbing instead of thrusting, making Jason’s eyes roll back as the heel of his hand dragged harshly against his clit. His mouth let out incoherent and cut off, choked gasps that he wasn’t even aware he was producing. He let out a weak ‘please’ and Dick resumed the pumping.

Everytime Jason opened his eyes they would roll back, so he decided to keep them shut. It wouldn’t be long until his orgasm hit him anyway, legs shaking and a choked out shout dying in the back of his throat as he... tried, to no avail, to stop his squirting.

“Uh-oh.” Dick said, feeling the gush of liquid hitting his wrist as he pulled his hands away.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, unable to see what had happened under the covers.

“I think Jay just squirted.” Dick answered, rubbing Jason’s lower lips gently, as if trying to calm him down after such a strong orgasm.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jason said.

“It’s okay Jaylad.” Bruce reassured him “We can clean this up later.”

Dick removed his hand, and Jason wasted no time on shrugging off his pants and climbing on his brother’s lap, grinding against his crotch.

“Jay, I wanna watch the movie.” Dick said. Jason pouted angrily and paused the film.

“I want you.” He said, opening his brother’s jeans “You haven’t been home in a while and I miss you.”

“Jaybird...”

“Please! You said all I had to do was ask and that you would take care of me.” He pouted, placing his balled fists on Dick’s chest.

“Fine.” Dick said shuffling on the couch “Go ahead.” He placed his hands behind his head, watching as Jason eagerly freed his erection, stroking it a few times before sitting on it. His eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open “Adorable.” Dick swiped his thumb over his rosy lips.

“T-Thank you.” He whispered.

Jason began moving.

Bruce watched for a second, wondering whether or not he should join. Jason cuddled up to Dick, grinding down on his erection as he buried his face on his brother’s neck. When the kid mumbled an ‘I missed you’, Bruce smiled and decided to head to his office to let the duo have their fun. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t even notice Bruce leaving. Instead of making him insanely jealous, like he used to get over Dick, the man felt an overwhelming joy at how well those two were getting along. Besides, there are cameras around the house. He’d be able to watch it now and as many times as he wished to later.

Dick snaked a hand between their bodies to press and rub Jason’s clit. He was so sensitive by now, that it was enough to send him over the edge, squirting all over Dick’s lap.

“I’m sorry,” Jason panted, tired “I didn’t mean to ruin your pants.”

Dick smiled and pushed his hair back.

“It’s fine. I should’ve remembered to take them off.” The man pulled him into a kiss “But now that they are already ruined, let’s see if I can get you to do it one more time like this.”

“W-What?” Jason mumbled.

Dick held him still and thrust up into him, biting Jason’s narrow shoulder to try to keep his moans in. Jason, on the other hand, was almost shouting on Dick’s lap from the sudden speed and force of his older brother. He looked up at the ceiling, head dropping back as he felt his pussy being violently taken.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon...” Dick said “Just once more. One more like this, hm? Rub your clit for me baby, I need to make sure you won’t fall.”

Jason obeyed, as if hypnotized by Dick’s words.

“Good boy.” Dick praised “Now let go for me. Let go, squirt on my cock Jay.”

Jason did so, body trembling as he made more of a mess on Dick’s pants.

“Oh my God, yes!” Dick smiled “You really are such a good boy.”

Jason smiled at him, tiredly.

“Now let’s do one more on the floor.”

Jason’s smile fell from his face.

“Hey, you asked for this.” Dick chuckled “I’m not done yet. You’re gonna have to work hard for my cum.”

He helped Jason down, placing him on his back on the floor.

“Okay, now hold yourself open, like this.” Jason held on to his legs “Yes, good boy. Give me a second little wing.” He steps back and pulls his pants down. Before he gets back to Jason, he takes his phone, snapping a picture of his little brother.

“Dick!” Jason protested after he realized what happened, embarrassed, turning red.

“What?” Dick laughed “You look adorable. And it’s not like it isn’t on tape already.” He points to the camera in the room. Jason quieted down, resigning to his fate as Dick pointed his phone to him again “Can you reach your little pussy and spread yourself open for me?”

Jason’s blush is even more prevalent now, but he does what Dick tells him to, pouting angrily. Dick takes a bunch of pictures regardless, eventually reaching to spread Jason’s delicate lips himself, slowly rubbing his clit just to get slutty faces out of him before snapping pictures.

“Yeah, that should do it.” Dick smiled, discarding his cellphone “Keep holding your legs open.” He said, carefully pressing his fingers in Jason.

“Wait-” Dick silenced him with a shrap thrust to his g-spot “C-Cock?” Jason mumbled weakly, trying to formulate a decent question.

“In a second.” Dick answered, going faster “Just one more like this, then I’ll give you some cock.”

“N-No...” He whined and pouted, squirming around impatiently “M-Missed you... unfair...”

“Shhh, I’m right here.” Dick came up to his face, smiling down at Jason “Just one more, please? For me?”

Jason still pouted and frowned at him.

“F-Fine... o-one more... for you...”

“Thank you baby boy.” Dick sped up, kissing him tenderly. Jason moaned loudly, barely being able to retribute the kiss as Dick’s fingers repeatedly pressed into his special spot, making him melt “Oh, you look so good like that, all pouty and angry at me. So cute.”

“’M n-not... cute. ‘M danger- ah! – dangerous...”

“Well, you look pretty fucking cute right now.” Dick chuckled “Like a kitty cat. Like a pretty kitty cat with a pretty little pussy.” He kissed him again, shoving his tongue down Jason’s mouth. Jason blushed violently at the words “A pretty little pussy that always squirts for me. Isn’t that right?”

“I-I...” Jason tried to speak, but gave up in favour of closing his eyes and moaning loudly as he nodded.

“Such a pretty little pussy.” Dick kept going “I love it so much. I love how wet it always is for me. I love how prettily it sits between your legs. I love fingering it. I love kissing it. I love fucking it. And I know you like playing with it too. Don’t you? Doesn’t it feel super good touching it?” Jason nodded again. Dick smirked wildly “Then say it, hm? Tell me how much you like playing with your pussy.”

“I-I really like it...” He said shyly.

Dick clicked his tongue and pouted a little, thinking. His fingers slowed down.

“N-No... what are you doing?” Jason protested, looking down.

“That didn’t seem... enthusiastic enough.” Dick explained “Wanna try again?”

Jason’s eyes widened a bit as his chin trembled.

“I-I...”

“I’m not hearing anything.” Dick’s fingers almost stilled inside of Jason. The boy squirmed and whined for a while, desperate.

“I-I... I love p-playing with my pussy, big brother.” He said.

“Oh, do you?” Dick said and sped up a little, as if all of this hadn’t been provoked by him “Well, tell me all about that.”

“I-I...” Jason swallowed shy “It m-makes me feel so good. It... it feels so good.”

“Does it feel slutty?”

“Y-Yes.” Jason said.

“Do you love it?”

“Yes.” Jason breathed out “So much.”

“What do you enjoy doing to it?” Dick insisted.

“I... I like rubbing it. I like... I like rubbing it on the plushies you gave me.”

“Oh, really?” Dick smiled as he raised his eyebrows in shock. Jason bit his lips and nodded “Well, that’s new. You’ll have to show me that someday, little wing. But keep going. What else?”

“I like... putting stuff inside of it.”

“Like what?”

“Like... my fingers. The toys you gave me. The toys dad gave me. T-The... the handles of my game controllers...”

“The-” Dick cut himself off, smiling “You’re such a naughty boy, Jay. Why your controllers?”

Jason looked down, ashamed.

“Jason,” Dick said, more stern “Why your controllers?”

“R-Roy... wanted to see it once. He a-asked for pictures.”

Dick took a deep breath.

“I’m gonna need you to send all of those pictures to me.” Dick said “And no more pictures for Roy from now on, okay baby?”

“O-Okay, big brother.” Jason pouted, upset.

“Alright. But keep going. Tell me more about your pretty pussy.” Dick smiled again.

“I-It feels so good when you do that.” He said “It feels good when you make it squirt too.”

“Do you like it when it squirts?” Dick asked.

“Y-Yeah...” Jason answered with a shy smile.

“Is it your favorite thing to do with your pussy?”

“Yeah...”

“You’re so cute, little wing.” Dick chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and speeding up “Come on then. Let’s make your pussy squirt then, hm? Make you feel really good? There’s a camera right behind us. You’ll be able to see how pretty you look when you’re squirting later. Your little pussy opens up and flutters so much. You really are a work of art, did you know that?”

“Ugh, big brother, I’m close.” Jason warned.

“You are?”

“Yeah...”

“Let go then.” Dick whispered “Let go, baby bird. Let go, squirt all over the floor for me. Will you do that? Squirt for me? So prettily and desperately?” Jason could only answer with moans and nods as he stared right into Dick’s eyes “Come on then. Come on. For me. Right here, on my fingers. You can do it.”

Jason holds his breath, focusing. Soon enough, he was squirting on Dick’s fingers. It wasn’t as much as the first times, but Dick was smiling, static.

“That’s it. Good boy.” He rubbed his lower lips delicately as Jason yelped, legs shaking “Ready for my cock?”

“Y-Yeah.” Jason nodded.

“Wanna take it here?” He positioned himself between Jason’s legs, pressing the tip of his length against his entrance as he spread him open “Or do you wanna go to the couch again?”

“J-Just put it in!” Jason pouted, trying to force Dick into him as he propped himself up by his elbows.

“No...” Dick pulled back “Ask for it like a good boy.”

“P-Please, big brother.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Fuck you where? Down here maybe?” Dick pressed a finger on Jason’s asshole.

“Please, please Dick, please fuck my pussy!” He cried out “Please, please!”

“Oh, so up here.” He smirked, spreading his lips again “Sure, baby.”

Dick slowly slid into him, moaning loudly as he felt his cock being engulfed by Jason’s pulsing heat. The boy didn’t do much to muffle his own voice either.

“Ah, that’s it.” Dick praised as he sunk himself in Jason, stilling as he got all the way in “Sing for me, pretty bird.”

“M-Move.” Jason asked.

“Hmmm...” Dick considered, looking down at where their bodies met “No.”

“Please?” Jason whined “I-I know it feels super good... you must really want to.”

“Meh.” Dick teased “I think I’m gonna stay very still for a while.” He reached his hand down, teasing Jason’s clit with his thumb. The boy jerked under him “Just feeling you pulsing around me.” Jason’s eyes were rolling back and his mouth was slightly parted. He let out a choked sound as he came around Dick’s cock, squirting on it “Holy shit.” Dick looked down as his brother trembled and gasped, laying back down “Okay. I’ll move now.” He smiled.

Jason mewled weakly as Dick rammed into him, feeling so overstimulated that it was almost painful to be penetrated.

“K-Kiss?” He asked, looking down at Dick.

“You want a kiss?” Dick cooed, lowering himself to kiss Jason “You can have as many as you want to.” He kissed him again, caging the boy with his much bigger body “You’ve been so good today. We’re almost done here, little wing. Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah...” He said, eyes glassy and rolling back with every other thrust.

“You’re so cute.” Dick chuckled “A little too much?”

“I-I’m... okay...” Jason nodded, but his body was limp and pliant under Dick.

“Just hold on a little bit longer okay? I just need you to cum one more time.” Dick kissed his forehead.

Jason looked up at him with a little despair.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Dick smiled “Just focus on the feeling of my cock inside your pretty pussy.” Jason closed his eyes and let his mouth drop open, letting out all his sounds “Yeah, just like that. Does it feel good?” Jason nodded and hummed, squeaky and loud, making Dick smile.

Jason was certain that he would die if he came one more time. Every single nerve in his body was sensitive, alive, and Dick seemed to be touching all of them so gently. Every kiss was too much already, and the feeling of his cock proding in and out of him was torture, too much and not enough at the same time. If he could move a single muscle in his body, he’d be squirming to make Dick aware of his discomfort, but now, all he can do is close his eyes and squeal.

Little did he know, the sounds only drove Dick to push him further. His little brother was adorable under him, writhing and moaning, with such a wet and warm pussy that milked his cock so well. He pushed Jason’s hair out of his face carefully, looking at him with tender, adoring eyes. Dick knew he was also hurting at this point. He didn’t care. The boy asked for his cock, he would take his cock. And Jason wasn’t saying no either.

“Fuck, Jay, it feels like you were made for me.” He moaned “Like God sent you down with a pussy just for me to enjoy it. You’re taking me so nicely... my cock fits in so well... doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah...” Jason moaned.

“Yeah, you were made for me. I bet not even Bruce’s cock fits in this nicely, hm?” He whispered “I bet you like my dick better than you like dad’s, don’t you?”

“I-I... I don’t...” Jason tried to speak “I-I don’t... know...”

“Of course you do.” Dick smiled “Who else would know it? You’re the owner of this pretty pussy. Should I ask it instead, little wing?”

“I-I...”

“You can tell me. He won’t be mad.” Dick smiled “Even he likes my dick.” He chuckled “So? Tell me who fucks your pretty pussy better.”

“Y-You, big brother.” Jason whispered.

“Who was this pretty pussy made for?” Dick grunted a little, feeling Jason pulse around him.

“F-For you.”

“Who fits in so nicely? Who makes you feel this good, hm?” Dick kissed the kid, but Jason was barely able to retribute.

“Y-You. You big brother, you.” Jason looked up at him and wrapped tired arms around his neck “It’s all you. It’s all for you.”

Dick snaked a hand behind his back to steady Jason before he began to truly pound into him. Jason threw his head back as he screamed in ecstasy, scratching Dick’s back to try to ground himself.

“G-God...” Dick clenched his teeth “You’re so fucking... tight.” He kissed and bit Jason’s neck, leaving marks all over his skin.

When Dick bit down particularly hard on his shoulder, Jason came with a loud shout, squirting all over Dick’s cock, again. The man pulled out quickly, rubbing his clit to stretch out his orgasm, making Jason squirt all over him as his legs shook and his eyes rolled back, gasping and choking on air, feeling the orgasm violently rip through his way too small body.

After that, Dick at the very least had the decency to not fuck him any more, instead fisting his own cock at a face pace until he came all over the boy’s stomach, painting him white, right before collapsing next to him on the floor.

“Little wing?” He called “You okay?”

“Mhmm...” Jason lazily nodded, turning around to nuzzle into Dick, making the man dirty with his own seed and getting some of his squirt on him. Dick smiled and pulled him closer.

“Did I go too far?”

“No... m’kay. Just tired.” He mumbled into the other’s skin.

“I’m glad.” He said, tangling his finger in Jason’s sweaty hair “Hey, let’s go take a shower, okay?”

“Nooo...” He whined, hiding under Dick’s chin “Tired...”

“Yeah, but you are also covered in cum.” Dick laughed “C’mon. I’ll do all the work for you. You just have to sit there and let me clean you, okay? Then we can go to bed.”

Jason pouted.

“Okay.” He agreed, as tired as he was “But you have to carry me.”

“Of course I’ll carry you, baby.” He laughed “After what I did to you, I kinda expected you wouldn’t be able to walk.”

“You’re such an ass.” Jason complained.

“Hey, you were the one begging for my cock.”

“I just missed you.” Jason pouted “I just wanted to ride you a little, you didn’t have to do all that.”

“But aren’t you kinda glad I did all of that, though?”

“...Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @FBellpepper on twitter, if you wanna yell at me about them. I also occasionally post lewd thoughts that I can't turn into fics there and share fanart that crosses my feed.


End file.
